Saving Our Hearts
by Kitts
Summary: An after detention fic. Mostly Allisoncentric but def. will have the other characters later. Basically about how the members interact after Sat. is over and how Allison may have been mistaken when she said, When you grow up, your heart dies...


"_Saving Our Hearts"_

**Disclaimer-**Nope, the Breakfast Club and its characters don't belong to me, they belong to John Hughes…but if they did belong to me, you can be sure I'd continue their story! 

Chapter 1: Intro- Grasping the Concept 

Momentarily forgetting the small object she held in her hand, Allison looked out the car window at the four people that she, in the past few hours, would have ventured to call her friends (a term known to her only by definition). She smiled sadly and felt torn.

Complete happiness had such a bittersweet consequence. It was common knowledge that such a thing cannot last. Still, there was always a bit of hope left behind, leaving you to wonder if maybe, somehow, you might find it again.

As the cars began pulling away, she refocused her attention on the patch she had been clutching, Andy's patch. The truth was, she missed the feeling of being with him already. _NEVER _had anyone made her feel so significant and cared for. Now that she thought about it, detention had only been a few hours, imagine what else could be in store. However, deep down she knew she would NEVER be given THAT chance again. She and Andy were from different worlds, or at least, it seemed that way. THAT is why she had to take the patch; not because she was a klepto, or so she could show it off, or anything like that, but so she would have a piece of him to treasure always.

When they had been forced to say goodbye, she was faced with the terrifying thought of loneliness. In her helplessness she searched madly for something to hang on to, much as one might grasp at pebbles in panic as they fall off a cliff.

Allison's thoughts were interrupted by her dad's gruff voice ordering, "Seatbelt", the most he had said to her that week…

When Allison got home she grabbed an orange from the basket on the kitchen table and ran up to her room. When she entered the room she saw clothes strewn on the bed, shoes sprawled on the ground, and papers piled on her desk. Not being a messy person at heart, she decided to straighten up. This sometimes took her mind off things and was also her way of storing stuff. She had tons of boxes, containers, nooks and crannies that were filled with what most people would call "junk". It was all stuff she didn't want to part with; it was just about everything she had ever owned.

Most of it was stuff she had found or, even though she hated to admit it, stolen. It wasn't that she enjoyed stealing but it seemed to be the only way she could obtain the objects she "needed". The thing was, Ally took a memento from every occasion or situation that she found interesting. For instance, if two people were sitting on a bench telling jokes and she happened to hear them and found the jokes amusing, she would find something of theirs to take. This was her way of remembering and reminiscing about whatever encounters these objects represented, since she had no friends to laugh about these kinds of things with. Loneliness was a constant fear.

Of course, she never stole any big or valuable things, or at least she hadn't until today. Ally didn't really know what possessed her to go for things as big as Bender's knife and lock or Brian's wallet, but she had wanted those items; badly. She supposed at first that this just meant her strange obsession was getting a little out of hand but now she realized she must have subconsciously suspected or realized the importance of today. That Saturday detention was definitely not something she wanted to forget and she didn't think she ever would, even without material reminders.

With her 'organization' almost complete, Allison grabbed a handful of tapes to put on the shelf near her tape deck. As she crossed the room she glanced in the mirror and gasped, causing the tapes to clatter to the hardwood floor…

(A/N- This is a short chapter and I am very sorry for that, but its just an intro. I probably won't get the next chapter up for a little while, but don't worry, its coming. Meanwhile, I LOVE reviews and I'm open to suggestions.)


End file.
